I'm Still Here
I'm Still Here ist ein Song aus der fünfzehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, Bashing, und wird von Kurt für seine Midwinter-Kritik an der NYADA gesungen. Er will damit sagen, dass ihn niemand unterkriegen kann, auch wenn sie ihn noch so oft verprügeln, und dass er noch immer hier ist. Sein Auftritt kommt beim Publikum, worunter auch Artie, Blaine, Burt, Mercedes und Sam sind, gut an und auch Carmen Tibideaux ist beeindruckt. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical Follies, welches seine Uraufführung 1971 hatte. Lyrics Kurt: Good times and bum times, I've seen them all And my dear, I'm still here Plush velvet sometimes Sometimes just pretzels and beer, but I'm here Oh, I've stuffed the dailies in my shoes Strummed ukuleles, i've sung the blues Seen all my dreams disappear, but I'm here. I've slept in shanties, guest of the W.P.A., but I'm here I danced in my scanties Three bucks a night was the pay, but I'm here Oh, I've stood on bread lines with the best Watched while the headlines did the rest In the depression was I depressed? Nowhere near, I met a big financier and I'm here I've gotten through Herbert and J. Edgar Hoover Gee, that was fun and a half When you've been through Herbert and J. Edgar Hoover Anything else is a laugh Oh, I've been through Reno, I've been through Beverly Hills, and I'm here. Reefers and vino, rest cures, religion, and pills, but I'm here I've been called a 'Pinko', commie tool, got through it stinko by my pool I should've gone to an acting school, well that seems clear Oh, still someone said, "She's sincere", so I'm here Black sable one day, next day it goes into hock, but I'm here Top billing Monday, Tuesday, you're touring in stock, but I'm here First, you're another sloe-eyed vamp Then someone's mother, then you're camp And then you career from career...hey, to career I'm almost through my memoirs, and I'm here I've gotten through, "Hey, lady, aren't you whoozis? Wow, what a looker you were" Or better yet, "Sorry, I thought you were whoozis Whatever happened to her?" Good times and bum times, I've seen 'em all And I'm still here Plush velvet sometimes Sometimes just pretzels and beer, but I'm here I've run the gamut, A to Z Three cheers and dammit, C'est la vie I got through all of last year, and I'm here Lord knows, at least I've been there, and I'm here Look who's here, I'm still here Kurt Hummel is here Whoo, yeah Trivia *Augrund der Dreharbeiten zu seinem Film, ist Kevin in dieser Performance nicht zu sehen, weshalb man ein Artie-Double benutzt hat. *Shirley MacLaine sang den Song im Film "Grüße aus Hollywood".'' *Das ist Kurts letztes Solo in der Serie. *Das ist einer der Songs, der den Namen eines Charakters beinhaltet, in diesem Fall den von Kurt. Die anderen sind: **Proud Mary'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Hair/Crazy in Love'' beinhaltet Arties und Mercedes´ Namen. **''Vogue'' beinhaltet Sues und Wills Namen. **''4 Minutes'' beinhalte Kurts Namen. **''Rose's Turn'' beinhaltet Kurts und Rachels Namen. **''Billionaire'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Me Against the Music'' beinhaltet Brittanys Namen. **''Friday'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''You Can't Stop the Beat'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Wedding Bell Blues'' beinhaltet Wills Namen. **''Getting Married Today'' beinhaltet Emmas Namen. Fehler *Wenn Kurt sein Jacket auf das Klavier legt, ist es fast am Rand. Als er jedoch auf dem Flügel steht, ist sein Jacket weiter auf der Seite. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel